<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love by h_itoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537566">First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi'>h_itoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Sexy Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, That first senpai crush, imported from LJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, tell me, who is it you like?" Fujigaya prods, and Marius looks like he wants to sink through the floor, but it's really just cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujigaya Taisuke/Marius Yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm falling a little head over heels for Marius these days. Sorry not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fujigaya watches Marius eat while mostly picking at his own food. It might be a little creepy, but he can't help looking at his baby kouhai once he gets the chance these days. He grew up so fast, and he keeps getting taller and more angular in his face, rapidly growing more pretty than cute.</p><p>"Hm?" Marius notices his gaze and hums a question through his mouthful of grilled meat.</p><p>"Nothing." Fujigaya smiles. "Just looking at you."</p><p>Marius makes a face that is adorable and a slight pink tint spreads on his cheeks.</p><p>"That's embarrassing." Marius protests once he's swallowed, frowning at Fujigaya.</p><p>"You're just like the little brother I never had." Fujigaya smiles and reaches out to ruffle Marius' hair, loving the foreign softness, and just waves off Marius' question if he doesn't have two little brothers already. "You're cuter. And taller."</p><p>Marius bites his lip at the last word and looks into his food. "... Yeah."</p><p>Fujigaya realizes what he just said and mentally slaps himself before reaching out to touch Marius' shoulder. "Hey. Being tall isn't bad, just wait until you turn 18 or 20 and you've grown into it and everyone realizes how fucking hot you are."</p><p>When Marius looks up his eyes are worried, and Fujigaya can see how much his height really bothers him, and the teenage problems of fitting in and being normal hits him in the heart like it was yesterday he was there himself. "Really?"</p><p>"Really." Fujigaya reassures, feeling like a good senpai for once. "Everyone has their teenage problems, but it all works out in the end. And it's okay to talk about them."</p><p>Marius sighs and sets his chopsticks down, and when he speaks it's like a dam broke. "It's just... I'm taller than <em>everyone</em>, and who's gonna want to kiss someone who's 20 centimetres taller than them and younger, and I just look so weird next to everyone else when I'm <em>that </em>much taller."</p><p>Fujigaya almost wants to smile, feelings all over, but of course he doesn't. "Look, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. I can almost promise you that all those shorter guys just wish they were that tall, because if they were, all the girls would want to kiss them."</p><p>Marius shifts a little, and there's a tiny change in his facial expression that Fujigaya recognizes. "Or all the boys, whichever."</p><p>Marius looks up again, this time looking relieved and a little grateful. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes." Fujigaya lets his smile come through, and he's a little curious about how Marius looks almost hopeful. "Why, is there someone you like?"</p><p>Marius blushes tomato red and tries to say something in denial, but he messes up a little on the grammar and Fujigaya can't contain his grin.</p><p>"Come on, tell me, who is it?" Fujigaya prods, and Marius looks like he wants to sink through the floor, but it's really just cute.</p><p>"I... no." Marius mutters, and it perks Fujigaya's interest even more.</p><p>"Someone in the agency?"</p><p>There's a few moments of nothing, until Marius slowly nods, and Fujigaya starts scanning through names and faces of which some he really doesn't want to think of as Marius' crush. He's so busy thinking of possible candidates that he nearly misses when Marius starts to speak.</p><p>"It's just... you're so... I know it's not... yeah." He mumbles, and it takes Fujigaya a minute of confusion to understand what Marius means.</p><p>"Oh." He says when the realization dawns upon him, and he feels a little sorry for Marius, even though he remembers his own first senpai-crush and how it was more of a daydream than anything he could ever imagine coming true.</p><p>"I know it's not possible and all that! Sorry." Marius hurries to apologize before Fujigaya gets another word out.</p><p>"That's... wow." Fujigaya says, mostly flattered, and a little relieved that it wasn't one of the juniors he first came to think of. "You... I'm like, twice your age."</p><p>"Twelve years and nine months older. Minus five days." Marius blurts out, and Fujigaya can't help but laugh softly.</p><p>"You're adorable." He tells Marius, and reaches across the table to take his hand, and Marius' eyes widen. "You'll find someone perfect for you."</p><p>Marius blush darkens again, and Fujigaya mercifully lets go of his hand. "Thanks."</p><p>Fujigaya smiles, but then remembers what he thought earlier, and frowns. "Just stay away from the older juniors. They're really bad influence. Except maybe Taiga."</p><p>Marius raises an eyebrow, and he looks interested underneath the blush. "What?"</p><p>"No, nevermind, stay away from him too." Fujigaya settles after his memory brandished a picture of Taiga and Hokuto that he tries hard to forget. "Stay away from all of them. Don't let them teach you anything, ever."</p><p>Marius just smiles, that unique smile that's unlike anyone's Fujigaya's seen before, and Fujigaya just wants to tug him into his arms and hug him like a teddy bear. "Okay. If senpai says so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>